Sergeant Major
Sergeant major is a senior non-commissioned rank or appointment in many militaries around the world. In Commonwealth countries, the various degrees of sergeant major are appointments held by warrant officers. In the United States, there are also various degrees of sergeant major (command sergeant major, sergeant major of the army, sergeant major of Marine Corps), but they are all of the same pay grade. United States Marine Corps In the United States Marine Corps, sergeant major is the ninth and highest enlisted rank, just above first sergeant, and equal in grade to master gunnery sergeant, although the two have different responsibilities. Sergeant major is both a rank and a military billet. Marine Corps sergeants major serve as the senior enlisted marine in the Corps' units of battalion, squadron or higher echelon, as the unit commander's senior enlisted advisor and to handle matters of discipline and morale among the enlisted marines. Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps is a separate and unique position. United States Army In the U.S. Army, sergeant major refers to both a military rank and a specific leadership position. It is the highest enlisted rank, just above first sergeant and master sergeant, with a pay grade of E-9, NATO rank OR-9 . The leadership position — command sergeant major — is the senior enlisted advisor to the commanding officer and carries with it certain ceremonial functions such as caring for the unit's colors (flag). Additionally, command sergeants major serve as monitors of, and advocates for, the enlisted soldiers in the command. This position mostly exists in units of battalion size and larger. Because the command sergeant major represents all of the enlisted soldiers in the command, he or she does not wear the collar insignia of his or her career specialty (e.g., infantry, quartermaster, intelligence, inter alia), but instead wears the command sergeant major (formerly "branch immaterial") collar insignia. The insignia is a gold-color rendering of the coat of arms of the United States; like the branch of service insignia of all U.S. Army enlisted soldiers, it is placed upon a gold-colored metal disk, one inch in diameter. A SGM or CSM is referred to, and addressed, as "Sergeant Major". The Sergeant Major of the Army is a separate and unique position, but is still addressed as "Sergeant Major". See also * Comparative military ranks References *History of the Sergeant Major (US) by CSM (Ret.) Daniel K. Elder *Sergeants Major of the Army. ISBN 0-16-067866-8, CMH Pub. 70-63-1. By CSM Daniel K. Elder, et al. Describes the origin and growth of the Office of the Sergeant Major of the Army. Includes biographies of each of the Sergeants Major of the Army. External links * Official Site of the Chief Warrant Officer of the Army (Canada) * Official Site of the Sergeant Major of the Army (U.S.) * Official Site of the Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps (U.S.) * Former Sergeants Major of the Army discuss the position * U.S. Army Enlisted Rank Insignia - Criteria, Background, and Images Category:ranks